


Upload

by shelliana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelliana/pseuds/shelliana
Summary: Ji Guanghong posts a picture to SNS. Short ficlet based on profile information.





	

Guanghong refreshed the activity tab one more time. There was another like, Phichit was definitely online, and he probably wasn't doing anything right now. He was embarrassed that he even felt the need to do this. Couldn't he just post a picture without thinking about it like everyone else seemed to do? Like Phichit seemed to, posting about 5 pictures a day. Guanghong usually liked most of them.  
  
He took a deep breath and touched the add photo tab. It was just a picture of him on his new bicycle, that he'd asked his classmate to take. It was a nice bicycle, and he thought he looked nice in the picture too. He fiddled between two filters and settled for the one with less contrast to it. Description...he just wrote "New bicycle" in English, and decided to add the bike emoji. He liked emojis, they were cute and something that anyone could understand regardless of language. Phichit had told him that it was best to write in English on SNS because it was the language that most people around the world could understand, and as an athlete, he'd get followers from all sorts of people, not just China. At that time, Phichit showed him the comments he got from followers, some in Thai that Guanghong couldn't read, but many in English, and some in other languages. Phichit also wrote his descriptions in English, but sometimes added an addendum in Thai, like an open secret that only those who understood could share in.  
  
Next, hashtags... did he want to add any? It would mean it would show up in searches and he never knew if he really wanted that. The post looked cleaner without them, he decided. Location...well, he wasn't at the same place where he took the photo anymore. He had already gone home and was lying on his bed as he puzzled over posting the picture. Maybe that defeated the purpose of SNS, but making a post was still such a big thing for him that he felt like he'd have to pause everything else he was doing to upload it. Embarrassing when he thought about it, since his posts seemed pretty minimal and simple anyway, but he couldn't help it.  
  
With that, the whole post form was filled out, but he hesitated a little, staring at it. He clenched his fist and grimaced a little before tapping post. With that it was like one huge weight came off his back, and was replaced with another one. He didn't want to seem like someone who obsessively checked their activity after posting but also, he was already refreshing it. It got a few likes immediately. That was what it was like to be in the public eye, he still wasn't used to it, but it did feel good. More likes, some comments, some in Chinese and some in English, a like from one of his fellow skaters, but not who he was waiting for. Refresh again, more likes, it had only been about 2 minutes and he wished he could have just posted and forgotten about it. Some of the people liking and commenting had a picture of him as their own profile, some had pictures of other skaters, like Victor Nikiforov or Yuri Katsuki or even Phichit, which made him do a double take, but it wasn't the same picture Phichit used.  
  
He decided to get up and walk a little, get a cup of water. He always had this kind of unease when he used SNS, it was bothersome but thrilling in a way. When he came back he refreshed again, and he switched to the followers activity tab for a second to make sure. He felt the weight of anxiety lift, as he saw that Phichit had liked his photo. It wasn't as if he was posting only for Phichit, he thought to himself, but...he was happy. He'd even left a comment. "Hey nice bike!! :D Let's ride together sometime lol :D :D" Even an invitation to spend time together, however noncommital. He'd have to respond to it eventually, and he felt like he couldn't manage to do it immediately, as he thought of possible responses to what Phichit wrote, but he was happy. That was the joy and thrill of SNS that Phichit had taught him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you liked it and i hope we get to meet more characters soon as wonderful as our main boys are  
> for those of you who are maybe wondering when i'll update my other fic....that is a great question it's honestly all but abandoned but maybe if i focus enough i can update it again. sorry about that and thank u for ur patience m(_ _)m  
> also if you are like interested in me or st my twitter is @sheiiiana i mostly talk about the idolm@ster but i also talk about yoi sometimes


End file.
